


Perfect Set

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ty Lee's mother attempts separating them with ribbons.





	Perfect Set

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

First, their mother tries separating them with ribbons. Ty Lee receives pink and practically shouts her thanks, though there's nothing special about this. 

People still use the wrong name, patting her head in apology like a pet. No one can distinguish in a perfect set. 

Their teacher begins referring to them by their ribbon color. Pink frequently causes trouble, because she fidgets during classes. She seems to rush through her work in order to play. Pink has far too much energy. 

Blue should be a better example for her. Green must stop fighting with her classmates. 

They're a perfect set.


End file.
